


More steam to "Horrors and Beauties of War"

by InetaEstera



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InetaEstera/pseuds/InetaEstera
Summary: This fic is just a bit more smut for Chapter 5 of Horrors and Beauties of War by DanielHorcic. I have been beta-reading the fic for a while now and thought I would share what came to my head after reading that chapter.There might be a continuations in future, but for now it's just an extended scene from the ending of Chapter 5
Relationships: Raelle Collar Ancestor/Scylla Ramshorn Ancestor, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Valkyrie Collar/Esmee Ramshorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	More steam to "Horrors and Beauties of War"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horrors and Beauties of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409670) by [DanielHorcic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielHorcic/pseuds/DanielHorcic). 



> Hopefully nobody takes this fic the wrong way - this is not to criticize Daniel's work, his writing is amazing!
> 
> And also if you haven't read Horrors and Beauties of War - what are you waiting for??

Valkyrie gets physically tired from crying and not wanting to face Esmee in this ugly state she lays down on the bed with her back to the pretty French. Esmee who has been sitting next to Valkyrie now is left in an awkward situation just sitting there so her only choice is get closer to the Healer. She tries as much as she can to not make the bed move too much, as to not scare Valkyrie in this fragile state, as she situates herself an inch away from the Healer facing her back, freezing for a second just to make sure she would accept the comfort as he drapes the hand over her stomach. Valkyrie responds momentarily by sucking in a breath of air, surprised in Esmee’s actions but accepting them non the less. She makes a move to take Esmee’s hand into her own bringing them both closer to her heart. Esmee is feeling Valkyries quick paced heartbeat and brings they bodies even closer, the hold becoming stronger. She then rests her head in the crotch of Valkyries neck as to feel as much of her as possible. Valkyrie gets distracted from her crying by the calm breaths that are tickling her neck and as she was holding onto Esmee’s hand she notices how soft and warm her skin is and starts to brush her fingertips around Esmee’s. Esmee notices that and that Valkyrie has stopped crying, she only then really acknowledges that her hand is resting not just close to her heart but just in between her breasts, she gambles by pressing her lips to the side of Valkyries neck without moving her head at all. Since she didn’t receive no visible reaction she tilts her head slightly to kiss on her pulse point, beginning just with a light touch but then quickly noticing quickened heart beat again she panics and raises her head to see if Valkyrie has started to cry again, but it was not that. Valkyrie gulps visibly and rolls just slightly to press her lips with Esmee’s, who answers the kiss with as much ferocity as Valkyrie is giving.

Valkyries hands are strongly locked onto Esmee’s neck and upper back and Esmee’s rests on her hip and lower back, which struggles but manages to find slight peace of naked skin in between her uniform, then she fully reaches under the shirt to press her full hand on the naked skin that also leads to pushing Valkyries hips to press to Esmee’s lower stomach and to make it more comfortable for both of them Valkyrie just slides her leg over Esmee and sits onto her without breaking kissing even for a second. Esmee’s hands are locked onto pushing Valkyrie as close to herself as possible and Valkyrie answers with a slight movement of almost grinding herself to Esmee. That movement instantly brings out a gasp from Esmee resulting in a loss of oxygen and needing to break the kiss. Valkyrie takes that time to kiss Esmee’s neck. Esmee on the other hand now gets a chance to look down at a gorgeous blond with her and realizes as close as they are its not enough, she then tries to find buttons on Valkyries healer uniform jacket and said healer feels the struggle and pushes herself a bit to make space while also using one hand to reach up to do the same to Necromancers uniform as well, not long after the jackets of them both are pushed down their arms, shirts requiring more space however results to them having to physically separate and they take that opportunity to discard their boots and pants as well. This sudden almost nakedness results in Valkyries entire body in shivers, which Esmee quickly notices and grabs a duvet from under her puts it over herself and invite Valkyrie inside. 

Esmee quickly embraced the brunet under the duvet, which results in even more shivers, but this time not from the cold. Valkyrie intertwines herself in between Esmee and their bodies fit together like a puzzle. Valkyries head finds its place in the crotch of Esmee’s neck her breathing calming down from the make out session. Her leg finds its place in between Esmee’s which results in felling a damp underwear with her thigh, which makes Valkyrie proud and happy knowing that is her that brought that out. But while Valkyrie was giggling internally Esmee was in fact feeling the same kind of soaked through underwear with her hip.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
